Wilbur's Great Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity come by Zuckerman's Farm again in time for Spring to revisit Wilbur and see as Aranea, Joy, and Nellie are growing into grown spiders with webs of their own. There are also strange new arrivals on the barn including Pokemon and a black sheep by the name of Cardigan who becomes Wilbur's new best friend as he tries to live by Charlotte's example.
1. Chapter 1

**_In the year, 2772..._**

Ixta woke up from her bed chamber as today was a big day for her. She yawned and stretched as she got out of her bed, went to take a shower, and soon joined her adoptive parents, Captain Planet and Zadavia, for breakfast, along with their twin children named Hercules and Maxima. Zadavia was cooking a special breakfast for Ixta while Maxima held out her hands as she appeared to have glowing white eyes and appeared to be levitating a cookie jar through telekinesis so she could have some for breakfast, and Hercules was getting breakfast by lifting up the refrigerator. Ixta came downstairs with a gasp at her twin siblings as her adoptive mother was distracted by cooking. She had to think of what to do. Maxima held the cookie jar and opened it with a smirk only to gasp as she found it empty.

"Nice try, Maxima," Zadavia smirked playfully. "Good morning, Ixta."

"Uh, good morning, Mom." Ixta said, impressed.

"Sleep well?" Zadavia asked.

"Pretty good..." Ixta said before sitting down.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Zadavia said, but soon noticed that she seemed distant. "Something wrong, dear?"

"Oh... I just had that dream again..." Ixta sighed.

"Again?" Zadavia asked. "My, my, that dream has been coming along a lot, hasn't it?"

"Yes..." Ixta sighed.

Maxima and Hercules looked over, not knowing what their big sister was talking about.

"Maybe some breakfast will help distract you, besides, today's a special day." Zadavia smiled as she reminded her.

"That's right... It is..." Ixta smiled back.

Captain Planet soon came in the kitchen.

"Morning." Zadavia said, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning to you too," Captain Planet chuckled to his beloved. He soon saw what Hercules was doing. "Hercules...?"

"Mm...?" Hercules looked over.

"Drop it..." Captain Planet told his son.

Hercules soon pouted before putting back the refrigerator.

"That's your son." Zadavia teased.

"Yeah, but you helped." Captain Planet chuckled.

Ixta giggled as this was a little amusing.

* * *

Soon enough, a breakfast of eggs and french toast was made.

"I'm excited to go to the fair with Viola while she visits her family on the farm," Ixta smiled to her adoptive parents. "I also can't wait to meet Joy, Aranea, and Nellie."

"We know." Zadavia smiled.

"How is Viola doing in the university?" Captain Planet asked.

"Oh, you know how she is with science," Ixta smiled back. "She also says that Tech's a great mentor."

"And a great boyfriend?" Captain Planet smirked playfully.

"That's what I hear from her." Ixta giggled.

The family then ate breakfast together, when they were done, Hercules and Maxima were in front of the TV and watching Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.

"There they go again." Ixta giggled.

"At least they both like it," Captain Planet chuckled in agreement. "Though I'm sure Maxima likes it for Princess Mira Nova."

"I agree." Zadavia giggled.

Ixta looked to the princess of the series and saw a slight resemblance between her and Captain Planet, but was soon distracted as Tech and Viola stopped by to pick her up to take her to the fair. Hard to believe it was time for another, plus they had to check on Wilbur and the spiders since he promised to look after them in Charlotte's absence, and where this time, the Clark siblings would get to meet them.

* * *

"Your cousin's best friend is a pig..." Tony deadpanned to Jenny.

"Be nice," Lee scolded since Jenny and Fern were very good friends of Estelle's. "So, Estelle, can we see your Loonatic friends too?"

"Maybe." Estelle shrugged.

"I just wanna talk to 'em..." Lee smiled. "Especially Ace, he sounds so cool."

"Lexi was my favorite, but yeah, Ace was cool," Estelle smiled back. "He and Akito were the best of friends."

"Wait, didn't I get to meet them at the Baby Shower?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but you were too busy stuffing your face with Duck." Estelle teased.

"No, I wasn't." Lee playfully pouted.

Estelle giggled.

"Duck does remind me of Tony though." Lee smirked.

"I like Tech," Marc smiled. "He and I got a lot in common."

"And I like Lexi's style." Megan smiled back.

"It's so good you all get along with them," Estelle smiled back. "They made a difference in our lives when we used to live with them. It was so hard on Akito when we left them after they became Guardians."

"Yeah, Dad said that I reminded him and Aunt Cherry of old friends of theirs who were also twins, Dipper and Mabel." Akito added.

"I guess we do." Estelle smiled.

"Thank you guys for coming to the fair again," Jenny smiled back to them which made Vincent blush. "This year, Fern's entering a tomato she named Sal."

"Thanks for having us, Jenny, we're thankful, aren't we, Vincent?" Akito replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Vincent nodded.

"Same here." Megan smiled.

"You're boyfriend and girlfriend now, why do you still get nervous around her?" Tony asked Vincent.

"I can't help it," Vincent replied. "I just wanna keep her happy, though her parents love me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Tony asked, confused.

"I'm just worried I'll mess up in front of her and she'll stop liking me." Vincent explained.

"How?" Tony asked.

Vincent just shrugged.

"Vincent, I love you so much," Jenny said as she hugged him. "You could never upset me. We had a kiss at the Eiffel Tower, my mother says it's meant to be then, because that's where she and my father shared their first kiss."

"Aw!" Megan and Estelle smiled.

Vincent smiled himself as he shuffled his foot.

"I hope your uncle doesn't make us wake up early." Tony complained to Jenny since Fern lived on a farm.

"If he does, deal with it," Jenny giggled. "Besides, sleeping until noon isn't healthy."

"Fine." Tony groaned.

* * *

They were soon on their way to Zuckerman's farm to see Wilbur along with the triplet female spiders he was now the sole guardian of, and where there would be some new arrivals there too. Wilbur had grown himself, he had a chubby side, though he was mostly thin, but of course, Zuckerman decided to never kill and cook him for a Christmas dinner in the future, but that wouldn't stop the frantic pig from worrying. Jenny led the way for the Clark siblings as the Fudo siblings and Felicity knew where to go, even though it had been a long while since they last came here. Templeton was wandering around the garden, seeming to be trying to avoid someone, and there seemed to be two unique looking eggs.

"Oh, please, Nellie!" Wilbur nervously told the young spiders at the loft who were going to do something. "Reconsider! This isn't such a good idea, in fact, it's a terrible idea! No more crazy stunts! Oh, please, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Oh, you're such a worrywart, Wilbur," Nellie smirked. "In fact, I've never bent an antennae before!"

The group soon saw what was going on.

"B-But spiders don't have antennaes!" Wilbur yelped. "I'm gonna... Faint..."

There was suddenly a breeze in the area.

"Oh, no," Aranea whimpered. "This is gonna be-"

"Very ugly." Joy deadpanned.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, is that you?" Wilbur looked over to the city girl.

"Hi, Wilbur," Jenny smiled and hugged the pig. "Oh, look at how much you've grown."

"You sure have grown." Estelle smiled at Wilbur.

"Thanks." Wilbur smiled back.

"So, what's going on?" Felicity asked.

"Nellie's up to one of her crazy stunts again." Wilbur groaned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Marc said.

"Me too." Wilbur nodded in agreement.

Nellie tied her spinneret around a nail. "Aranea, Joy, watch this!" she them smirked to her sisters before moving backward and running forward and leaped out with a cheer before she soon landed on the bridge of Wilbur's snout. "Hiya, guys!"

"Whew!" Megan sighed out of relief.

Nellie was then suddenly yanked back and came back toward the barn window.

"Nellie!" Wilbur gasped.

Nellie yelped as her spinneret spun her around and she soon landed on the roof after it broke her off and rolled down while bumping down slightly, and finally dangled upside down by the spinneret still around her abdomen before she eventually landed into Wilbur's slop.

"Is she okay?" Felicity asked.

Wilbur panicked for Nellie and looked all around his food to find the young spider.

"We came here to see spiders and pigs?" Tony complained.

"Tony, there are many more animals." Jenny said.

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes.

Oliver glared up at Tony and seemed to sharpen his claws.

"Okay, okay, I'll behave." Tony said. He then glanced over curiously as he saw two eggs which seemed different than normal eggs hatched by chickens or geese.

Aranea and Joy soon rushed over as Nellie came out of the slop to show everyone that she was okay.

"Thank goodness." Megan sighed.

"Whoo-hoo, what a rush!" Nellie cheered with a laugh. "I gotta do that again!"

"Again?" Wilbur groaned.

"I don't think you should." Estelle told Nellie.

They both soon saw two bright glowing lights.

"What's that glowing?" Nellie asked.

"Look on the bright side, at least it's not Templeton and the Rat Pack." Joy muttered.

* * *

They soon looked in the corner of the barn to see two glowing eggs.

"They can't be Gwen's eggs, they're not due yet." Wilbur told the others as they took a look at the strange eggs.

"Those don't look like chicken or goose eggs." Tony said.

"They're Pokemon eggs and they're hatching." Estelle smiled.

"Pokemon eggs on Zuckerman's farm?" Wilbur wondered.

The eggs soon hopped up and down while glowing before there was a big blast and there were new Pokemon revealed. The first one looked like piglet with orange fur/skin with some black and a some yellow close to its snout which was red matching the end of its tail which seemed to be a ball with a spring attached to it and the Pokemon's rear end. The second Pokemon looked like a spider, but was bigger with a face on its sac.

"Which ones are those?" Lee asked Felicity and the Fudo siblings.

"That one is a Tepig." Akito said, pointing to the Piglet Pokemon.

"And that one next to it is a Spinarak." Estelle said as she pointed too the Spider Pokemon.

Wilbur looked curiously to the Tepig. The Tepig snorted and smiled up to Wilbur as it could feel a connection toward him, being a fellow pig, even if he was a Pokemon and Wilbur was a normal pig. Tepig soon looked toward the group and was going towards them with Spinarak.

"I wonder where these guys came from?" Akito smiled to the Pokemon.

Spinarak looked at Nellie, Aranea, and Joy and smiled to them. The triplet spiders smiled back. Tepig soon came up to Vincent.

"Hello there, Tepig." Vincent said to the piglet Pokemon.

Tepig soon nuzzled up to him. Vincent chuckled and then hugged the Tepig. Ninetails pouted as he looked a bit jealous. Templeton soon rushed over and chased after four young rats who were his children. Spinarak was soon going towards Felicity.

"Bonsoir, Spinarak." Felicity greeted the arachnid Pokemon.

"Spinarak seems friendly." Mismagius commented.

"Uh, Templeton, when did you have kids?" Tyraniter asked.

"Have we met...?" Tempelton asked, a little confused since the Pokemon was a Larvitar when they first met.

"Templeton, this is Larvitar, he evolved." Akito told the rat.

"Oh, I guess we all got a little older." Templeton replied.

"More like a lot older." Teddy said.

"Anyway, yeah, I'm a dad..." Templeton complained. "These are my kids: Henrietta, Lester, Ralphie, and Junior."

"Wow, four kids." Odette said.

"You've been busy." Lee joked to the rat.

"Oh, great, how much do you humans multiply by?" Templeton asked. "I don't remember these guys from before."

"Well, our lives have been more interesting since the last time." Estelle said.

"Are you talking about me?" Lee blushed.

"Well, yeah..." Estelle blushed back shyly.

"Aw!" Megan smiled.

Estelle and Lee smiled to each other while blushing before looking back to the others.

"Anyway, looks like you need help." Vincent told Templeton.

"You can say that again." Templeton murmured as his children terrorized the Pokemon by biting, pulling, or tugging on them so they could play.

"We can keep an eye on them." Akito said.

"What?!" Tony asked.

"Oh, I dunno..." Templeton chuckled. "I'll have to think about this."

"And in 3, 2, 1." Estelle cued.

"Well, if you all insist..." Templeton chuckled as he allowed them to become his kids' babysitters.

"Who's the rat, who's the rat?" One boy smirked as he climbed up the fence and did a show-offy dance. "I'm the rat!"

"LESTER!" Templeton glared. "Lester, get down from there! Henrietta, what did I say? No jumping! Where's your brother?" he then collected only three and was missing one. "Ralphie?! Has anyone seen Ralphie?"

Nintails was soon heard with a yelp.

"I think we found him, Templeton." Vincent replied.

Templeton walked over with a glare as he got into Ninetails's fur only to be bitten by his own son on the nose.

"Whoa." Estelle said.

"I am never having kids." Akito groaned.

"Oh, yes, you will," Estelle told him. "I wanna be an auntie and I know that Emi wants to be a mother someday like she was for Pikachu when she and Ash first got him from Professor Oak."

"Uh, how do you know that?" Tony asked.

"Because she told me," Estelle said like it was obvious. "Emi's one of my best girl friends, so she's like a sister to me, right, Megan?"

"Of course." Megan smiled back.

"Ohh." Tony said.

"Okay, but I'm not having kids now, so you better be patient." Akito rolled his sapphire eyes at his twin sister.

Wilbur backed up nervously as the rat quadruplets surrounded him which made all the other animals watch him in amusement. Jenny soon brought out a cube of cheese for the rat children. She then whistled to get their attention. The four rats looked over and grinned once they saw the cheese and ran toward the redheaded girl. Jenny placed the cheese down on the ground with a smile so they could get it, and they soon started to eat the cheese. Jenny smiled down to the rat quadruplets which relaxed Templeton and Wilbur.

"Wilbur, you're such a gutless pig," A donkey complained. "A lily-livered hog."

"I know," Wilbur frowned. "I don't mean to be."

Tepig didn't like how the donkey was acting as he was about to go to try and change the donkey's attitude.

"Who's this new pig?" The donkey asked as he glared slightly down at Tepig.

"This is Tepig and the Pokemon next to Felicity, is Spinarak." Vincent said.

"I don't like your tone." Tepig glared up at the donkey.

"I'm only stating the truth." The donkey huffed.

* * *

A hen soon frantically rushed over in excitement.

"Whoa! Whoa! Where's the fire?" Tony asked the hen.

"It's officially started!" The hen beamed. "Springtime! There's action all over the barn!"

"So that's why you're so nervous around me now." Jenny smirked to Vincent since Spring was often the season of love.

Vincent simply smiled bashfully at her.

"Ooh, two new calves so far, and Gwen's eggs are bursting out!" The hen giggled as she told them everything. "Oh, I was just by the goat pen, and there are three new kids, three of 'em, count 'em! One of them is clumsy as an ox, but ya didn't hear that from me. There are also strange new eggs, I don't know where they came from though."

"They hatched." Estelle said.

Tepig and Spinarak then came out to see the hen.

"Strange creatures," The hen said about the two Pokemon. "I thought pigs were mammals and only three of Charlotte's kids stayed."

"These are Pokemon." Vincent said.

"Oh, well, welcome to the farm, see ya later then." The hen giggled and walked off.

"Gwen had more eggs?" Jenny asked in surprise and delight about the mother goose. "Let's go meet her!"

"I agree!" Wilbur smiled to her.

They soon went to the mother goose. Wilbur led the way of course. Tepig smiled to Wilbur almost in a big brother sort of way.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was inside the barnyard as she smiled down to her hatched little ones in the nest. Tepig was curious and was soon rushing in to see what the baby geese looked like.

"Oh," Gwen smiled to her goslings. "There's room, room, room for everyone!"

"They are here," Wilbur smiled as well. "Oh, can I play with them, Gwen? Can I?"

"Absolutely not," Gwen shook her head as Tepig took a look inside the nest. "They're much, much, much too little! They could get hurt! Perhaps tomorrow."

Tepig started to sniff the baby geese. The four goslings chirped and giggled to him as they came out of their nest to climb onto the Tepig. Tepig didn't seem to mind this. One gosling seemed to come loose and left the barn to go exploring. However, a certain someone was hiding in the corn crops in the back, someone who was quite hungry and sneaky. Tepig soon noticed that the one gosling was missing and had to let the rest of the goslings off so he could go out to find the missing gosling.

The gosling looked to the hens as they clucked and ate corn. The rooster soon gave the gosling a glare for looking at the hens funny before going back to the chicken coop. Tepig started to look around for the gosling. Glowing yellow eyes were staring at the lone gosling. The gosling was just about to go into the crops which would lead into a predator's trap if it wasn't too careful. Tepig saw what was happening and soon started running faster. He then smiled to the gosling and moved him away from the crops before it could get hurt before snorting at whoever was hiding for food.

"Well, I guess we know who the adventurous one is." Wilbur smiled to Tepig.

"Something bad is in those things." Tepig said as he pointed to the crops.

The other Pokemon came to join him and they sniffed around.

"Ooh," Wilbur shivered nervously. "He must smell Farley."

"Who's Farley?" Tepig asked as he was about to walk into the crops.

"He's a nasty fox who comes by the farm sometimes, usually to get the chickens." Wilbur explained.

The fox snarled out of defeat and soon left the crops to go back into the forest.

"Come on, let's get this little one back home." Wilbur smiled to the lone gosling.

"Okay." Tepig said.

They soon went back to the barnyard to meet Gwen and her other goslings.

"Oh, there you are," Gwen smiled as she hugged her gosling. "Oh, thank you, Wilbur. They're such, such, such a handful."

The hen from earlier soon went into a panic.

"What is it now?" Teddy asked the hen.

"Oh, it's terrible!" The hen replied. "Farley the fox just hit the hen house!"

"What?!" Wilbur yelped.

"He's got an egg!" The hen panicked. "Maybe Lucy or Carol's, oh, but the thief!"

Tepig soon rushed off without another word.

"Oh, be careful, Tepig!" Jenny cried out to the Piglet Pokemon.

"Poor little egg." Wilbur frowned.

"Springtime," Gwen sighed as she rolled her eyes. "It's the best, best, best of times, and the worst, worst, worst of times. I better keep a sharp, sharp eye on my little ones in case that scoundrel comes back."

* * *

Tepig soon saw someone with the stolen egg. There was a certain fox who glared at Tepig as he had the egg in his possession. Everyone else seemed to be paying attention to a new face on the barn who was with the white sheep. Tepig soon used Ember on the fox's tail. The fox yelled out in pain and the egg soon shot through the air and was about to crash in the middle of the ground, only for it to be caught by Tepig. Farley snarled toward Tepig.

"You want some more?" Tepig glared as he held the egg. "'Cuz I ain't afraid of nobody!"

Farley was about to tackle Tepig before he smelled smoke and saw his tail was on fire. Tepig smirked to that. Farley soon yelled out and rushed off from the farm with his tail caught on fire.

"Now, to take care of you." Tepig smiled to the egg as he came back to the barnyard as everyone seemed to be staring at someone in the sheep pen who seemed to have someone with him/her that didn't look like any sheep they had ever seen before.

"Oh, it's not that lousy fox again, is it?" Wilbur frowned as he looked with the other animals. "Did Farley get a lamb?"

The other sheep soon parted slightly to reveal that one of the 'strange ones' was in fact an actual sheep with black wool, and the other sheep looked quite strange as it looked different from the other sheep.

* * *

"Hi, how ya doing?" The black sheep smiled before prancing forward and soon landed flat on the ground. "Wanna play? Wanna play?" he then looked all around his fellow sheep, even the strange one who seemed extremely different compared to them like Tepig to Wilbur or Spinarak to Aranea, Joy, and Nellie, he then seemed to fall on his back hind legs.

"He's got two left feet!" One sheep mocked.

"And that one looks like a mutant!" Another sheep pointed to the other creature.

"Hey!" The strange sheep glared. "That's not nice!"

"Anybody wanna play?" The black sheep asked which made Wilbur smile as the lamb reminded him of himself when he first came to the farm.

"With you two?!" A white sheep asked before laughing with the others.

"I wouldn't be caught dead." A female scoffed.

This caused the sheep-like Pokemon to glare at the actual laughing sheep.

"Forget it!" One sheep nudged the black sheep to make him fall on his disfigured legs.

"They're a couple of losers with a capital L!" One sheep mocked only to get tackled by the sheep-like Pokemon. "Augh, get it off me!"

"Take back what you said!" The sheep-like Pokemon glared.

"Why should I?" The sheep glared back. "It's not my fault you're a couple of misfits!"

The sheep-like Pokemon soon shot out an electric attack at the sheep that he was facing. The sheep shivered nervously after he got up and went to join the others.

"Who's next?" The Sheep Pokemon sneered at the white sheep who excluded it and the black sheep.

"What's wrong with us?" The black sheep asked himself as he looked into the puddle to see his reflection.

"They're just jerks." The Sheep-like Pokemon said.

"Well, I never ever..." Gwen shook her head.

"I don't get it, Gwen," Wilbur said to the goose. "Why's everyone laughing at them?"

"They're rude, that's why," Gwen huffed. "Just because they haven't seen sheep like them before. Rarely-arely-arely a lamb like that is born into the flock, and as for that other one, I'm afraid I don't, don't, don't know about."

"That's a Mareep." Estelle said.

"Can't say I know what a Mareep is, but at least the black, black, black sheep has him for company." Gwen replied.

"Gwen's right," Akito and Estelle agreed before gasping to each other. "Jinx!"

Lee chuckled. "You guys are so cute when you do that."

"We did it all the time as kids." Estelle blushed.

"It's true." Akito nodded in agreement.

"Why must they make fun of one sheep for being different?" Jenny frowned.

"I'm afraid nobody knows why, why, why," Gwen replied to her. "Extraordinary, really."

The Mareep soon noticed the group but was looking at Megan who was looking at him. Megan tilted her head with a soft look on her face.

* * *

"What'd I tell ya, Lurv?" An old familiar voice asked and everyone turned to see Mr. Zuckerman coming with his farm hand, Lurvy. "Why, the chances of this flock growing a badger-faced lamb is, I dunno, a million to one!"

"Oh, it's a wonder all right, Mr. Zuckerman," Lurvy smiled toward the black sheep of the bunch before seeing the Pokemon. "It's amazing... Though, that other sheep seems strange looking. It looks blue in the face."

"And its wool is kinda yellow." Farmer Zuckerman added.

"Hi, Uncle Homer." Jenny greeted the farmer.

"Oh, hello, Jenny, it's so nice to see you here with your friends," Mr. Zuckerman smiled. "Has Fern been around?"

"Not yet, but I know she will be." Jenny replied.

"And I have a feeling Viola will be here soon." Estelle said.

"She did promise to visit in time for the fair." Mr. Zuckerman nodded as he went with Lurvy to tell his wife about the new arrivals on the barn.

The other sheep then left the black sheep and Mareep alone while scoffing in disgust like they were abominations.

"I remember when I came," Wilbur frowned. "Nobody would play with me... Except Charlotte."

"And us." Teddy said.

Wilbur smiled as that gave him an idea. "Come on, guys, let's go meet our new friends." he then suggested.

"Way to go, Wilbur!" Jenny smiled to her country cousin's pig.

"W-Where are you going?!" The goat panicked.

"Wilbur!" A cow cried out.

"What's he doing?" An adult female sheep asked the other.

Akito and the others soon joined Wilbur.

"Someone talk some sense into them." One horse said.

"You'll catch something!" The other horse added in agreement.

* * *

Wilbur and the others soon came into the pen to see the black sheep and the Mareep.

"Uh, hello?" Megan greeted, though knowing she wouldn't understand them.

"Hi, there," Wilbur smiled. "I'm Wilbur!"

"My name's Cardigan, and this is Mareep." The black sheep smiled shyly.

"Hi." Mareep greeted.

"You wanna play?" Wilbur asked.

"You mean with us?" Cardigan smiled.

"Sure, you're not busy, are you?" Wilbur smiled back.

"You wanna play with me! Yes! Yes!" Cardigan cheered until he fell over again.

"I wanna play too!" Mareep smiled.

"Don't feel bad about feeling clumsy," Felicity soothed Cardigan as she helped him up. "I can be clumsy too sometimes."

"It's true." Mismagius said.

Felicity pouted to her Pokemon at first before smiling to Cardigan.

"I didn't know humans could talk to animals." Cardigan said to her.

"Not all humans can." Lee said.

Megan came to the Mareep with a smile, they soon copied each other's moves as they seemed to be becoming friends with each other. The Fudo siblings soon gave Marc, Megan, and Tony the ability to talk to animals. Lee smiled to his siblings.

"Uh, did it work?" Megan asked. "Hello, Mareep, can you understand me?"

"Yes!" Mareep smiled to the girl.

"It worked!" Megan smiled.

Mareep laughed and then hugged Megan and Megan hugged the sheep Pokemon right back. Wilbur soon snorted which made Cardigan laugh and copy him.

"What was that?" Mareep asked.

"Oh, that was Wilbur, that's what pigs do." Jenny told the sheep Pokemon.

"Sometimes I bark like a dog." Oliver added with a smile.

"But I heard two snorts." Mareep said.

"Oh, that was probably me." Tepig smiled sheepishly.

"Or me." Cardigan smiled as he had copied Wilbur, feeling a close bond with the pig.

* * *

Later on, Lurvy soon gave Wilbur his slop as Cardigan and Wilbur were becoming friends with each other. Also, a portal had opened up and Tech stepped out first while taking Viola's hand as they came from Acmetropolis.

"TECH!" Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, and Felicity beamed at the futuristic descendant of Wile E. Coyote from the Looney Tunes.

"Hey, kids." Tech smiled.

Viola smiled with her boyfriend.

"Tech, I've never seen you this happy." Akito beamed.

"I helped." Viola giggled sheepishly.

"And you look much more muscular." Vincent said to Tech.

"Well, I've been working out between courses..." Tech replied.

"I'd sometimes come in early and he was lifting up barbells." Viola whispered with a giggle.

Estelle, Jenny, Felicity, and Megan soon joined in on the giggle. Cardigan and Wilbur soon bonded together while Mareep seemed attached to Megan. Viola then decided to go inside to tell her parents that she was home, and where they were happy that she was home. Viola handed over her report card for her parents to see. Homer and Edith looked it over and were so proud of their daughter who smiled back at Tech as she couldn't have done it without him.

* * *

"Tech, is that really you?" Edith asked.

"That's me, ma'am," Tech smiled politely to the farmer's wife. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Zuckerman."

"You're much bigger since the last time we saw ya." Edith replied.

"Eh, I've been growing and working out." Tech replied before flexing an arm which made Viola giggle.

"Maybe Lurvy could use a helping hand on the farm." Homer chuckled.

"I'll see what I can help him with." Tech added.

"Well, we got a couple of new additions to the barn," Homer smiled. "A black sheep named Cardigan, there's another strange sheep though, I believe they called him 'Mareep'."

"That's an odd name, maybe it's a Pokemon." Tech assumed based on what he learned from Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent when he and the others would visit during Pokemon journeys.

"A Pokemon?" Edith asked. "I thought they weren't real."

"Oh, no, Ma, they're real, I mean, you can just ask Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity," Viola smiled. "Even Jenny shares a Pokemon with that Vincent fella. It kinda looks like a cute little fox."

"Their Pokemon evolved though." Tech said.

"Is the Pokemon still a fox then?" Viola asked.

"Yes, it used to be Vulpix, but now it's a Ninetails." Tech smiled.

"What an interesting name." Edith said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cardigan and Wilbur began to bond.

"So, you've been around the _whole_ barn?" Cardigan asked Wilbur in amazement.

"Yep, stick with me and I'll show ya the ropes." Wilbur smiled as he led the sheep to his trough.

"Aw," Estelle smiled at the sight. "Those two sure are getting along."

"They really are, I think this guy likes me." Megan giggled as Mareep followed her around like a lost puppy.

"That's because I do." Mareep smiled.

Cardigan looked under the trough.

"Uh, Cardigan, what're you doing?" Oliver asked the black sheep.

"Looking for the ropes." Cardigan replied since Wilbur said he would show them to him, but it was a metaphor.

"That was a metaphor." Scruffy said, coming from behind Akito's leg.

"There's boy's best friend!" Akito beamed to his dog. "Heya, Scruff!"

"Hey, Akito!" Scruffy laughed as he jumped up to tackle down Akito to the ground and licked his face.

Akito started laughing. Scruffy then stopped and nuzzled up against him.

"Aww..." Akito smiled as he sat up and hugged his dog. "How'd you get here?"

"Special Puppy Powers." Scruffy smirked innocently.

"Magic?" Akito assumed.

"Yep." Scruffy nodded.

Estelle soon found Dot while Vincent found Snow White who smirked to Oliver and winked at him.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Who's the sheep?" Snow White asked. "I've never seen a black one before."

"His name's Cardigan." Vincent told his cat.

"And who's this?" Scruffy asked, pointing toward Mareep.

"This is a Mareep." Akito told his dog.

"So fluffy..." Dot touched the Mareep's wool in content.

"And a bit shocking." Mareep said.

"Shocking?" Dot asked before letting go.

"Yeah, I'll show ya." Mareep said before shocking his wool which made Snow White's fur stand on end since she was still feeling it.

"Yep!" Snow White coughed. "Shocking..."

"Aw, poor Snow." Vincent chuckled as he brushed down his cat's fur to settle her down.

Wilbur soon began to show Cardigan about being a pig as the two became close like when the pig had first met Charlotte, though they could do more stuff together on the barn.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what moves can you do?" Megan asked Mareep.

"My specialty is a move called 'Thunder'." Mareep replied.

"Whoa, when did you learn that move?" Akito asked Mareep.

"I learned it before me and Cardigan were sent down here, of course, I haven't had anyone to practice it on," Mareep replied. "I wanted to use it on those white sheep though who were picking on Cardigan earlier."

"You can try it out on me." Teddy volunteered.

"You sure you won't mind?" Mareep asked.

"Try me." Teddy insisted.

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" Megan beamed.

"I haven't seen Megan this excited since Dad bought her a Miraculous Ladybug costume for Halloween." Lee whispered to Estelle with a chuckle.

"Maybe someday we'll meet her and Cat Noir." Estelle whispered back.

"I know that'll make Megan's day." Lee agreed.

"Ready whenever you are." Teddy said.

Mareep nodded and soon used Thunder against the Ursaring, and where Teddy soon roared out of pain.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, Teddy!" Mareep said to the Bear Pokemon.

"That was amazing!" Teddy smiled.

The others laughed and smiled back which relieved Mareep.

"Whew." Mareep smiled.

* * *

"Whew, boy, I'm hungry." Wilbur said after bonding with Cardigan.

"Starving!" Cardigan smiled.

"Ravenous." Wilbur smiled back.

"Me too, let's go make pigs of ourselves!" Cardigan beamed.

The group soon smiled at them. As they were on their way to get some food, a familiar girl was riding by on her bicycle.

"Fern!" Wilbur beamed and ran to the girl in delight.

"Hey, Fern." Jenny smiled.

"Jenny, what a surprise." Fern smiled back as she had some food for her pig.

The two cousins then shared a hug and Oliver rushed over so he could join in.

"When did you get here?" Fern smiled.

"Oh, not too long ago," Jenny replied. "We got to see Aranea, Joy, and Nellie."

"Yeah," Estelle added. "We also met a black sheep and some new Pokemon."

"New Pokemon, huh?" Fern asked.

"A Mareep, Tepig, and a Spinarak." Felicity nodded.

"Sounds like they'll get along fine here, and the black sheep made it here?" Fern smiled. "Uncle Homer and Aunt Edith told me about him, I think his name is Cardigan."

"And you're right." Akito said.

Fern gave Wilbur some breakfast who then took it to share with Cardigan. The sheep and the pig snorted to each other as they ate Fern's leftovers.

"They've been getting along." Estelle said.

"You're so cute," Fern giggled as she pet Cardigan who snorted to her. "Looks like we have another pig."

"Looks that way." Jenny giggled.

Homer whistled as he worked with Tech on the barn.

"Uncle Homer, and Tech's here, that must mean Viola's home!" Fern beamed as she rushed over.

"Should have seen that coming." Estelle smiled.

"She's in a really good mood today." Vincent said to Jenny.

"She's just excited because she's gonna enter the fair this year." Jenny smiled back to them.

* * *

Ixta soon arrived in the farm. She looked around and smiled as she came out.

"Princess Ixta!" The teenagers and Pokemon gasped in surprise.

"Guys, I'm not the princess anymore, you can just call me Ixta." The girl smiled.

"Ixta!" The teenagers and Pokemon then gasped in surprise again.

"Yep, and I've brought some guests with me." Ixta smiled.

"Yeah?" Akito and Estelle smiled back in excitement.

Ixta soon showed them who she brought. Everyone came to the portal as Ixta came out to show the company she brought to Zuckerman farm, and which were her adoptive parents and siblings. Captain Planet took Zadavia's hand and helped her down gently.

"Uncle Planet! Zadavia!" Akito and Estelle beamed.

"Or should we call you ' _Aunt_ Zadavia' now?" Vincent asked.

"Call me whatever you like." Zadavia smiled.

Hercules and Maxima began to make their way to Akito and Estelle.

"Hey, Maxima, how's my #1 gal?" Estelle smiled to the girl.

"Interstellar, it's great to see ya!" Maxima beamed.

"And you, Herc?" Akito smiled to Hercules.

"I'm doing great and still strong as ever." Hercules smiled as he flexed his arms.

"That's my boy!" Akito chuckled.

"Do you think Buzz Lightyear would like me?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, boy, here he goes." Maxima giggled to her brother.

"I wanna be a Space Ranger when I grow up!" Hercules beamed. "I wanna fight evil Emperor Zurg!"

"Maybe someday." Akito smiled.

"I still can't believe how fast you two have grown." Lee said.

"I just hope the kids don't end up like I did with their Uncle Optimatus." Zadavia whispered.

"Ah, Zadavia, that was a long time ago, you needn't worry about that anymore." Captain Planet soothed.

"Can I test my strength on you and Lee again, Akito?" Hercules asked.

"Well... Okay," Akito smiled. "That okay with you, Lee?"

"Sure." Lee shrugged with a smile as well.

"Schweet!" Hercules cheered.

Akito and Lee both soon got ready for Hercules to give them a taste of his strength.

Hercules smirked as he then tackled Akito and Lee down to the ground like a football player. "I'm the best Basherball person in the universe!" he then laughed to himself. "I'm better than Trick Daley and Chris Kaye!"

"Let's not get carried away, kid." Akito chuckled to Hercules. Both him and Lee soon felt themselves being tackled to the ground.

Hercules giggled as he had a lot of fun.

"Such a good boy, though can be hardheaded at times." Captain Planet advised the others.

"We can tell." Megan said.

"So, this is a farm..." Zadavia smiled. "And this is Earth before the meteor hit."

"Yeah, about 600 years before." Akito told her.

"I've only heard about the Earth like this in fables from my youth." Zadavia replied.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Well, I am from a different planet than Earth." Zadavia reminded him.

"Oh, right," Tony said. "By the way, what does it mean when someone has a hard head?"

"You of all people should know," Marc teased. "Basically someone who wants things done his way, normally through aggression."

"Ohh." Tony said.

* * *

"Guess what? It finally came!" Fern smiled to her uncle and cousin as she showed a seed packet. "Special Ordered!"

"'Ponderosa Tomato Seeds'," Homer read aloud. "Growing tomatoes, huh?"

"Yeah, big ones!" Fern beamed. "I wanna win the prize for the biggest tomato at the fair! I've got a top-secret, never been used before, growing strategy."

"Smart," Tech said. "And what would that be?"

"Naturally." Homer agreed.

"Wilbur's manure pile," Fern whispered. "Can I use some, Uncle Homer? Please?"

"Don't see why not." Homer smiled to his niece.

"Oh, thanks, Uncle Homer!" Fern smiled back. "Thank you!"

"Here, let me help ya." Viola said before running off with Fern.

"So, need me to do anything, sir?" Tech asked Homer.

"I believe it's time to feed the horses." Homer smiled as he slapped his hand on Tech's back.

Tech winced only slightly, but smiled as he rubbed his back. "Sure thing, Mr. Zuckerman."

Homer soon showed Tech to the horses.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Spinarak was bonding with the spider triplets.

"This one has my name on it," Aranea said to a passing fly before it flew off. "Wait, come back!"

The fly soon flew away from Aranea's web only to get stuck into Nellie's web instead.

"Better luck next time, Aranea." Nellie told her sister as she wrapped up her fly.

Spinarak started to make her own web.

"I don't get it," Aranea frowned. "I was sure that low fat high carb diet would do the trick."

"Wanna suck on a leg?" Nellie offered.

"Ew." Spinarak cringed.

"I'm never gonna have a good web." Aranea sulked.

"Sure you will." Spinarak said as she spun her own web.

Aranea sighed as she doubted herself.

* * *

Later on, Mareep, Tepig, Wilbur, and Cardigan were racing back to the barn as they laughed together, though this annoyed the white sheep. Tepig used Ember as his way of telling the white sheep to knock it off. The white sheep yelled out as they felt mistreated.

"Stop making fun of Cardigan and Mareep!" Tepig glared at them.

"Thanks, Tepig." Mareep smiled.

"It's what I do." Tepig smiled back.

They soon caught up with Wilbur and Cardigan.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Cardigan giggled.

Wilbur laughed as he joined Cardigan as they raced back to the barn. Tepig began to run faster. Leaves fell all around them as they ran together and they were having a lot of fun.

* * *

"Do you think Mom and Dad would let me keep Mareep since Lee has Arcanine?" Megan asked her brothers.

"I'm sure they would." Lee said.

"Oh, I hope so!" Megan beamed. "I just love Mareep!"

Ixta giggled. "You remind me of when I first got Ditto."

"Aw!" Megan smiled.

"You miss Ditto?" Akito asked. "Why did you give him to Eloise then?"

"I just thought Eloise and Ditto would have more fun together," Ixta smiled. "Same with Tweetums as he takes over my grandmother's throne."

"Maybe another Pokemon will show up." Mareep said.

"Hard to say," Ixta smiled. "I have a lot going on myself with looking after Hercules and Maxima, not to mention Buzz Lightyear marathons."

"True, true." Estelle said.

"So, Ixta, do you go to school?" Akito asked.

"Not yet," Ixta replied. "I've heard about this place called Luna Vista though, there's a space station and a woman commander is in charge of there, though she seems to have a challenge of raising her own kids: A teenage boy and a little girl."

"Aw, a little sister, she sounds so precious." Estelle beamed.

"It sure does." Megan smiled in agreement.

"I hear it's a little harder than it looks," Ixta chuckled. "I hear the girl has telekinetic powers like Maxima does."

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"We might move there," Ixta replied. "I've never been to a school before. My parents always had tutors come for me to educate me since I was a princess."

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Oh, yes," Ixta replied. "It's just the law of being born into royalty. Usually those who are born into royalty have a private education."

"Wow." Megan said.

"Maybe it'll be fun..." Ixta smiled. "Being a cheerleader... Making new friends... Taking tests... I've always wanted to be a normal kid. That's why I gave the throne to my Tweetums."

"You gave your throne to a bird?" Tony scoffed. "That sounds so stu-"

Lee then nudged him with a glare.

"Pendous!" Tony then said nervously.

"Nice save." Vincent smirked.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave your throne to your pet?" Megan asked.

"I'm sure of it, anyone's better than me," Ixta sighed. "I never did want to be a princess... I just wanted to be a normal teenager like Judy Jetson or that Zenon girl."

"I feel a song coming up." Tony said.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Ixta crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no?" Tony looked away with a blush.

"The life of a princess, from her birth is well defined," Ixta said at first. "She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned. She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich and poor! Who could ever ask for more?"

"Who could ever ask for more?" Estelle added.

"Who could ever ask for more?" Megan added.

"I wanna be like other girls, Climb up a tree like other girls can~" Ixta then sang.

"Just to be free like other girls get to be~" Felicity even joined in.

"To slouch when I sit, To eat a whole cake, Feel the sun on my feet~" Megan and Estelle added.

"Get muddy~" Ixta sang.

"Act silly~" Megan made a funny face.

"Be anything I want to be!" Ixta sang with the girls.

"Dance around!" Estelle sang as she did a ballerina twirl.

"In my underwear!" Felicity added.

"To run really fast~" All four girls sang. "To get rid of this fan!~"

"To eat a whole cake!~" Estelle sang.

"Get crazy!~" Megan sang.

"With frosting!~" Felicity sang.

"No escorts!, No manners!, No nursemaids!, No worries!~," Ixta sang. "No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily!~"

"No pinchy shoes." Felicity smiled.

"I wanna be like other girls, Scrape up my knee like other girls can!~" Megan smiled with glee as she was more of a tomboy than a girly girl. "Just to be free, like other girls! Get to be!~"

"To speak for myself!" Ixta smirked.

"To sing way off-key!" Felicity added.

"Marry someone I've met, who loves me for me~" Felicity, Estelle, and Megan beamed together.

That part of the song made Ixta think about wanting to find true love.

"No escorts~" Ixta sang. "No manners~"

"No nursemaids!, No worries!~" Megan and Estelle added.

"No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily!, No pinchy shoes!~" Felicity added.

"I wanna be like other girls!~" Ixta soon concluded the song as her lime-green eyes sparkled. "Climb up a tree like other girls can!, Just to be free like other girls!, Get to be!~"

"That was fun." Estelle smiled.

"Yes, it was." Ixta smiled back.

The sun was soon setting and it was getting dark.

"Ooh, it's getting late," Jenny told the others. "We better turn in for the night."

"Agreed." Lee said.

* * *

They soon went back to Fern's place as she let them stay over while Tech was going to stay with Viola in her childhood bedroom which would always be there for her during visits. Hercules took out his Buzz Lightyear action figures and played with them so it would be like in the show. Maxima played with the Princess Mira Nova doll since she was her favorite character.

"They sure do love that show." Akito smiled.

"Yeah, they're cuckoo for it," Estelle agreed. "I mean that in a good way of course."

"We know." Vincent said.

"Okay, kids, you can still play, but it'll be bedtime soon." Zadavia told Maxima and Hercules.

"Okay, Mom." Maxima and Hercules replied as they played with their Buzz and Mira Nova dolls.

"They're such good kids." Zadavia said.

"They sure are," Captain Planet replied. "So, uh, do you think we should move to the Luna Vista space station?"

"I'm not sure, it does seem nice though," Zadavia shrugged. "I'll have to ask Commander Nebulon. I hope she's nice, she seems really strict and serious."

"Maybe she's nice, but sometimes strict and serious." Captain Planet suggested.

Zadavia soon went to contact the commander woman in charge of Luna Vista ever since she and her family moved there.

A metallic eyeball answered first through a hologram. **_'Oh, good evening, may I help you?'_ **He then asked. **_'My name is Station, I am the main computer system for Intrepdville for Luna Vista Space Station.'_**

"Good evening," Zadavia replied. "I was wondering if I could speak with Commander Nora Nebulon?"

 ** _'One moment.'_ **Station replied.

"Take your time." Zadavia smiled.

Soon enough, a green alien woman with an antennae appeared.

 ** _'Commander Nebulon here, what can I do for you?'_ **The alien woman asked.

"Commander Nebulon, my name is Zadavia," Zadavia introduced herself. "I am from the Planet Freleng, I am currently on Earth in the present time far off from my own time period of the year 2772. I thought maybe I could get to know you better before I decide to move my family to your space station."

 _'I hope I'm right._ ' Captain Planet thought to himself.

 ** _'It is nice to meet you,'_ **Commander Nebulon said to Zadavia before there was screaming and arguing heard. ** _'Excuse me...'_ **she said before glaring off-screen. **_'LLOYD, FRANCINE, STOP FIGHTING, I AM USING THE HOLOGRAM!'_**

 ** _'But Mommy, he started it!'_ **A little girl's voice whined.

"I take it you have your own kids too, right?" Zadavia asked Commander Nebulon.

 ** _'Yes, I do,'_** Commander Nebulon replied with a small sigh. **_'I have a son named Lloyd who is about to turn thirteen and a five-year-old daughter named Francine.'_**

"You're lucky you only have two kids." Zadavia smriked playfully.

 ** _'Sometimes I feel like I have three whenever my father comes by for a visit,'_** Commander Nebulon rolled her eyes before smiling. **_'Anyway, you're welcome to drop by for a visit. I'd love to have you over for dinner, Zadavia, you seem like a nice lady.'_**

"You too." Zadavia smiled back.

 ** _'I'll send over some information to you as soon as possible,'_ **Commander Nebulon smiled back. **_'Now if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of children to take care of.'_ **She then signed off for the night.

"She seems nice." Zadavia said.

"Her kids seem like a handful though." Captain Planet chuckled.

Zadavia giggled to that as well.

"Not being sexist, but it seems odd for a woman to be in charge of a bunch of men, I wonder where Mr. Nebulon is?" Captain Planet replied.

"Huh... I didn't think about that." Zadavia replied.

"Guess we have some researching to do." Captain Planet said.

* * *

Later on, everyone soon came to get to bed as it was very late on the barnyard. Tech and Viola seemed to be cuddling each other in the bed under their covers.


End file.
